


Erejean Ficlets

by SilverEyedRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, alcohol cw, smoking cw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRaven/pseuds/SilverEyedRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collections of short erejean ficlets that i keep somehow accumulating. not sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erejean Ficlets

                “You got a light?”

                Jean jumps slightly at the voice. He’d come up to the roof for a bit to be away from people and the party.

                “Nah. I don’t smoke.” He says, putting his beer down on the rooftop and drawing his knees to his chest. If he doesn’t look at them, they’ll go away.

                Instead of leaving, they sit down next to him with the sound of joints popping, making Jean cringe. Damn it. Jean sighs and turns to look at them with a plan of telling them to get lost.

                The words die on his lips at the sight of large, wild green eyes, practically glowing as they look up at the moon.

                Fucking attractive people, man. He’s never quite been able to tell them off. And the guy next to him looks like he’s straight out of a romance film, were you to take away his basketball shorts and grungy tee-shirt. He’s got dark skin and long brown hair falling out of a haphazard ponytail, an unlit cigarette clamped between plump lips with a thin white scar slicing diagonally across them.

                “D’ya mind if _I_ smoke though?” Green eyes looks over at him and grins. His front teeth have a cute gap. Jean stares at the roof.

                “No.” he mumbles. “How are you gonna smoke without a lighter thou-” Before he’s even finished his sentence, the other boy has dug a lighter out of his pocket (along with a few candy wrappers and a half eaten Mars bar, jean notes with disgust) and has his cigarette lit.

                “Why’d you ask for a light if you already had one?”

                “Opening line man!” Green eyes flashes him another heart stopping grin. “Ya always gotta have one when you’re chattin’ up a cutie.”

                Jean tells him he’s ridiculous.

                “That’s my middle name!” he says proudly, then his voice drops to a low whisper, like he’s sharing a precious secret. “Actually, it’s Grisha. But don’t tell anyone, ‘cus that’s idiotic.”

                Jean just sighs, and they sit quietly for a few minutes, bathing in the night air and pulsing bass from the house beneath them until Green Eyes speaks up again.

                “You‘re not from around here, are ya? You got that New York type accent.”

                “That’s probably because I _am_ from New York. Shocker, right?”

                Green Eyes huffs and blows a perfect smoke ring. “Whatever, city slicker. No need to be all condescendin’.”

                Jean takes a swig of his beer and grimaces at the taste. “Whatever, country bumpkin.”

                “Ah, shut it. You’re a weakling.”

                Jean nudges him with his foot. “I will push you off this roof.”

                Green eyes flicks his cigarette off of the roof and then turns to him with a cocky smirk, eyebrow raised. “Try it, punk.”

                For whatever reason, Jean does. It ends with him being pinned to the roof with Green eyes on top of him, breathing hard and grinning, and Jean’s all too aware of his growing boner.

                “Alright, asshole! You win, now get off!” he says, struggling feebly still.

                “Get off? Happily.” Green eyes says, and it takes Jean a second to realize what he means.

                “You disgust me.” Jean tells him, and he rolls away, laughing. “I mean it! Disgusting!”

                Once Green Eyes has stopped laughing and Jean has shifted into a position optimal for hiding his dick (as well as rescued his beer, its position on the roof had gotten precarious during their scuffle) Jean works up the courage to ask him his name.

                “Do you have a name? I can’t just keep calling you Green Eyes forever.”

                He laughs. “Yeah, “Horseface” and “Hottie” weren’t really workin’ out for me either. It’s Eren. Eren Jeager.” Eren holds his hand out for him to shake.

                Jean takes it gladly. “Jean Kirstein. Wait. Hottie?”

                Eren drops his hand and looks nervous, for the first time. “Well, yeah. I’ve been kinda flirtin’ with ya this entire time…”

                Jean squeaks, and Eren looks at the rooftop, rubbing the back of his neck. “D’ya want me to leave? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

                “No! It’s fine! Not uncomfortable!”

                “You sure dude? ‘Cus you sound like you’re dyin’ right now.”

                Jean swallows. “Just can’t believe you’re flirting with _me,_ that’s all.”

                Eren looks up so fast Jean can hear his neck crack. “You bein’ serious? You’re hot as hell man.”

                “Yeah, well…” Jean looks away. “You’re just like a fuckin’ greek god, and I just…” he trails off to incoherent mumblings, and then Eren’s scorching hot hands are on his shoulders ans turning his face back towards his own.

                “Jean, all the offence, but yer an idiot. Can I kiss ya?” He says quietly.

                “Please.”

                Eren tastes like oranges, cheap alcohol, and cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated! give feedback and i might give you my firstborn probably


End file.
